Black Light
by banzai kitten
Summary: A story about a boy who's heart resides in twilight and later finds his light and dark self. Rated just in case.
1. Prolouge

**Black Light**

This is a story with similar themes to Kingdom Hearts. But it's not exactly a fanfic or an original story. I wanted to share it, so I came here. Enjoy!

* * *

It was 5:30 in the dark city. It was raining andthe sun was about to rise. Zaxo was walking down an alley. The rain was pouring, yes, but it was a calm pour. You could hardly hear a thing; there was no lighting or thunder, just rain, the kind of rain that made you want to sleep. Zaxo climbed up the dead end of a building in an alley, to see the sun rise. To him, it was the perfect time for him; when it was dark and light, twilight.

It was 7:00 now and the rain had stopped. He just stayed there the whole time, watching the sun rise.

Zaxo isn't really hard to spot. His dark, shaggy hair can be seen by anyone. He's got a "mophead" and you can't see his eyes. He's got a black jacket on which he ripped the sleeves off of and a white undershirt below it. He's also got blue, baggy jeans and black "skate" shoes. He's got a necklace on which has a cresent moon with a sun inside of it. He has no clue where he got it from.

So, he stayed there, still watching the sun, until he heard a noise, the noise of someone coming up a ladder. Zaxo looked down to see a girl with long, slender black hair. She wore a school uniform on.

"What do you want Lyla?", Zaxo said.

"Oh, nothing", She said, "Except for maybe We Have School to Go to."

"Ugh, I'm through with school",he said, "I want to see the world and new places."

"Stop copying off of movies and books and just go to school", Lyla said, "We only have 2 days left anyway and then graduation."

"Alright, I guess I have to", he said, "Just let me look for a couple more seconds."

"...Okay!", she yelled, "Let's go Now! Go home and get your uniform on!"

"Alright calm down", Zaxo said, "Geez, you sound like my mother."

"I wouldn't have to if you just moved!", she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright", he said, "Let's go."


	2. Graduation

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

Zaxo walked out of the men's restroom in front of the auditorium wit his graduation clothes on. Then, Ace came and started talking to him.

"Here it is", Ace said, "The rest of our lives start today."

"Still got the card I see", Zaxo said looking at the ace of spades card sticking out of Ace's sock.

"Duh, it means good luck", Ace said pointing at it, "For me anyway."

Ace was red head. Like Zaxo, he had shaggy hair but it wasn't as long and his only covered one eye. Normally Ace can be seen with his black hood on, black shorts, and of course an ace of spades in his sock.

"Come on you two", said Lyla in front of the auditorium.

"The beginning of the rest of our lives", Ace said, "And I'm sure going to miss it."

The graduation song played and they walked into the auditorium waiting to be called.

* * *

Zaxo left the audtitorium feeling a mix of joy and sadness. Then, Gregor, Zaxo's dad, came to him. 

"Son, good luck", Gregor said, "And take this for your path."

With that, Gregor handed his son a white sword with black handles.

"That sword was my father's", his dad said, "And don't forget where you came from."

"Anddon't go slashing peoples' heads off", Maria, his mom, said.

"Yeah wouldn't want that", Ace said.

"Hey, Zaxo!", Lyla said.

"Yeah?", Zaxo said.

"Since you're leaving", Lyla said looking down, "Take this."

She handed him a red star pendant.

"It's my goodluck charm", she said, "I always keep it in my pocket so you should too."

"And here", Ace said handing him an ace of hearts, "It's not as good as my ace of spades but it should do some good."

Zaxo left for home one last time.

* * *

Zaxo was watching TV in his, for later, old room. He was watching the news which normally he doesn't like but he felt like doing it so he could feel like an adult which he became. He was just staring at it until it came to one story.

"The extreme serial killer has been caught", the newscaster said, "He's been wanted for mass murder at a local mall. At least 100 people were killed in the process. His trial will be in 3 days. There are sure signs that he will get the death penalty."

Then they showed a picture of him. He looked just like Zaxo except witha beard on his chin and short, brown hair.

"Who is that guy?", Zaxo said, noticing the similarities.

"Alright, I'll find this guy", he said. He felt a strange connection with him even though he never seen him in his life.

"I'll fet some answers out of him", he said.

Then he said bye to his parents and left for a road trip he will never experience again.


End file.
